Cooking Time
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Sina y Tui están preocupados, el interés de su hija por la cocina es tan inquietante como repentino. Pero después de todo, ¿A un hombre no se le conquista por el estómago? .:Moana/Maui:.


**C** O **O** K **I** N **G** T **I** M **E**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Para los habitantes de Motunui, no era un secreto las pésimas habilidades culinarias de su próxima gobernante. Si no era la falta de sal, era el exceso. Si no estaba quemado, estaba crudo. Si no había suficiente fuego…

Debían cargar baldes y baldes de agua para evitar un incendio forestal.

Sina lo sabía y entendía a cierto punto (después de todo ella también repudiaba las tareas domésticas en su juventud), por lo que creía tener la suficiente paciencia como para inculcarle a su hija sus conocimientos en cocina.

─ Entonces cuando veas las burbujas en el agua, quiere decir que la cocción está comenzando. Tan solo agregas las verduras y…

─ ¡Mamá! ¡Hei-Hei se volvió a meter a la olla!

─ Oh por amor de…

Tui, por otro lado, intentaba ser más persuasivo con su retoño ─ ya no tan retoño ─ diciéndole la importancia de la cocina en las mujeres jóvenes y su uso en la aldea como futura gobernante.

─ Nuestros antepasados siempre han cocina grandes banquetes después de sus viajes, Moana. No es solo cocinar, es un arte y una habilidad primordial en cualquier matrimonio…

─ ¡Pero papá! Seré la próxima Jefe, nunca me casaré. Esas son puras idioteces.

─ ¡Eh niña, esa boca! ─ gruñía el pelinegro mientras su esposa carcajeaba.

El Jefe de Motunui agradecía enormemente a los Dioses por tener un pueblo tan colaborador (o tal vez resignado) al ayudar en cada desastre de su hija.

Sin embargo, dos años después de la aventura de su hija, Moana ya de dieciocho años…

Cogió un libro de recetas por primera vez en su vida.

Sina cubrió la boca de su marido para que Moana no escuchara tremendo grito que hubiera dado. Al escuchar ruidos extraños a altas horas de la noche, la pareja se escabulló silenciosamente en la cocina con un par de navajas como protección.

─ Veamos, entonces a fuego bajo echamos en cacao ya mezclado con la leche y batimos suavemente… ─ grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hija tan concentrada, memorizando un par de recetas.

Sina no supo que decir. ¿Debía encarar a su hija y preguntarle el porqué de su extraño gusto por la cocina?

Cayó en un punto.

A decir verdad, Moana le había estado pidiendo consejos para la preparación de algunos platillos, dulces en su mayoría y ayudaba más en la casa. Intentaba fregar los platos y asentía al verlos relucientes. Barría los cuartos con frecuencia y se aseguraba de siempre estar aseada y perfumada. En síntesis, Moana hacía todo lo que se suponía era su trabajo.

El trabajo de un ama de casa.

¿Qué estaba pasando con su hija?

Ella y su esposo tenían la misma pregunta flotando en sus cabezas sin llegar a respuestas claras. La más cercana era que por fin su hija estaba considerando todo el trabajo no reconocido de su madre, y le devolvía el favor.

Pero era casi imposible, había otra cosa rondando en la cabeza de su hija.

Sina terminó durmiendo incómoda, pero se prometió preguntarle a Moana que sucedía por su joven cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la venza, ajena al tormento que pasaba su vástaga.

Moana revolvía la mezcla rojiza con suma lentitud, algo muy raro en ella, pero debía seguir la receta al pie de la letra si deseaba que todo saliera perfecto. El "Cumpleaños" de Maui se acercaba ─ la verdad el Semi-Dios no sabía su fecha exacta de nacimiento, pero decidió usar la fecha en que la había conocido y su "nuevo" comienzo desde esa época ─ y ella debía darle un regalo inolvidable. Sabía por la propia boca de su amigo que en todas las islas que ayudaba, las lugareñas les daban platillos preparados por ella como un "no me olvides" y agradecimiento. Inconscientemente, batió más rápido la crema de cacao al punto que salpicó un poco en las paredes. Aguantó un gruñido y siguió con lo que hacía. ¿Qué se creían esas, esas… mujeres?

Apostaba que se orinarían de miedo si las obligaban a atar un par de nudos en medio de una tormenta.

Suspiró cansina y ojeó la pequeña canasta que tenía por obsequio. Tenía casi todo: una botella de _maitai_ , _chevrettes_ como platillo principal y una gran variedad de dulces hechos de cacao, camotes* y frutas acarameladas. Todo hecho por sus propias manos y aprobado por el exquisito paladar de Púa.

Después de todo, ¿A un hombre no se le conquista por el estómago?

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** En principio quiero agradecer la buena bienvenida que me han dado a este fandom, en verdad agradezco cada comentario que me dan para seguir mejorando en este escenario. Traigo otro one-shot (al igual que el anterior "No problem", en estos momentos no estoy planeando hacer ningún fic largo) porque su temática me recuerda tanto a mi que odio, ODIO cocinar y apenas sé hacer el arroz *pacman face*. Yo me imagino a Moana de esa manera: fresca, rebelde, más preocupada de su pueblo que de quedarse en casa aprendiendo tareas domésticas. Así que lo plasmé aquí con un punto de vista inicial de sus padres... que imagino así deben pensar los mío. Gracias por leer.

Aclarando ciertos _puntos_ : El **Maitai** es un cóctel de ron blanco, piña, granadina, cointreai y zumo de lima y coco, y las **Chevrettes** , contienen camarones como su ingrediente principal, son dos platillos típicos polinesios. Psdt: puse "camote" con un *, pues en otros países se le conoce como "batata" si no me equivoco.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE O LO QUE SEA. ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO /TACAÑA!**


End file.
